


Сентябрь

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Ощущение новизны, яркой, неудобной и скрипящей, как только купленные кроссовки, обрушилось на Хару внезапно. Во вторую неделю сентября, от которого он ничего не ждал.





	Сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/gifts).



> Написано для команды Kuroko no Basuke 2019 на фб-2019.  
> Бета - Jude_Brownie

Сентябрь был жарким, душным и той ещё гадостью. Он забирался под тонкую школьную рубашку, лип ко вспотевшей спине, жал в раздавшихся плечах плотным, но спасающим от дождя пиджаком. Хара ненавидел зонты, предпочитая упаковываться в футляр и стряхивать капли с мокрой чёлки.

Это был не первый сентябрь в старшей школе Кирисаки Дайичи, обычное начало последнего триместра. Не было предчувствия скорых перемен, не было мучительного ожидания, только скука, и это его устраивало. 

Ощущение новизны, яркой, неудобной и скрипящей, как только купленные кроссовки, обрушилось на Хару внезапно. Во вторую неделю сентября, от которого он ничего не ждал.

Ямазаки сидел за своей партой, рылся в сумке и ворчал себе под нос. Хара сперва уставился на его макушку, будто бы порыжевшую ещё больше: тёмная медь выгорела на солнце до меди расплавленной, обжигающей, иллюзорно испускающей свет. А после Ямазаки вскинул голову, и Харе будто бы хорошенько дали под дых.

Мир сделал сальто и замер, а Хара так и остался стоять. Хотя пол его устойчивых, прочных, основательных представлений накренился и ушёл из-под ног, оставив лишь зыбкое и ненадёжное. Оно звенело в ушах пустотой, теплилось в груди дробно и часто. Хара как-то мгновенно понял, что очень крупно попал.

А Ямазаки — простой, обычный, соскучившийся по Японии и школе Ямазаки — не понял ничего. Он лыбился и рассказывал о затянувшихся каникулах, заграничном курорте и серфинге; спрашивал о делах в команде, настроении Ханамии, новичках и пропущенных днях. А Хара смирялся с мыслью, что теперь, глядя на Ямазаки, будет ощущать себя так всегда: не полным, не цельным и беспокойным. Отвратительное ощущение, надо сказать.

Новое, яркое и теперь уже неизбежное.

***  
— И-и-и… критический удар! Так тебя!

Ямазаки довольно заржал, откидываясь на стоящий позади диван. Они сидели на полу у телевизора, резались в приставку, и Ямазаки в очередной раз выиграл у него оба раунда.

— Вот так всегда, сукин ты сын, — выругался Хара и швырнул свой джойстик на кресло в углу. Он мягко отпружинил, перевернулся и едва не свалился на пол. Харе было плевать.

Ямазаки, помешанный на файтингах и видеоиграх, как и большинство их сверстников, сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В растянутой серой футболке и широких шортах, по-домашнему растрёпанный и расслабленный, он действовал на Хару примерно как кошачья мята — на кота.

Шорты оголяли сухие мускулистые ноги чуть выше того места, где загоревшая за лето золотистая кожа резко осветлялась. Хара думал об этом контрасте ещё с первого «Fight!» на экране, и это было бы отличным оправданием за все бездарные проигрыши, если бы не грозило ему телесными увечьями.

— Я просто пялился на твои ноги, Ямазаки. Ты такой бледный во-о-т здесь, — можно было бы коснуться пальцами его кожи, очертить разделяющую линию. — А на коленях у тебя веснушки.

Сказал бы Хара и получил в нос.

Поэтому Хара молчал, отстойно сливал игру за игрой и думал, что не готов к новой модификации своего фут-фетишизма. Веснушки на коленях, подумать только! На костлявых, мужских коленях, отмеченных несколькими старыми шрамами и солнцем. Полная чушь.

— Даже не знаю, чего бы этакого загадать.

А ещё он задолжал Ямазаки желание. Потому что обыгрывать Хару как ребёнка тому надоело, а толика унижения добавляет интереса. Так считал он сам, Ямазаки же просто заявил, что Харе нужен дополнительный стимул.

— Вот Сето с Фурухаши… — Ямазаки тоскливо вздохнул, явно жалея, что уступает им в изобретательности.

— Хрена с два я бы стал играть на желания с Сето или Фурухаши, — фыркнул Хара.

И на их колени пялиться точно бы не стал.

***  
Ямазаки не красился, как Хара, он был натуральным рыжим. Так причудливо смешались гены, и в обычной японской семье родился рыжий Ямазаки с зелёными глазами. Может, его прабабка всё-таки спуталась с каким-нибудь европейцем, но за такие предположения Ямазаки мог и обидеться, а Харе нравилось думать, что Ямазаки просто особенный.

Рыжий выделял Ямазаки с детства. В младшей школе его дразнили, в средней — обходили по широкой дуге, считая отморозком. Даже будь Ямазаки робкого десятка, бойся он крови или неприятностей, его репутация осталась бы неизменной. Но Ямазаки не был, он постоянно встревал в драки и измерял справедливость не моралью, но силой. И это ему шло.

Цвет волос во многом определил место Ямазаки, и ему стоило бы покраситься в рыжий, даже родись он таким же тусклым, как остальные. Просто чтобы быть собой. Хара искренне в это верил, но держал при себе.

— Эй, Ямазаки, тебе идёт рыжий, — сказал бы Хара, а Ямазаки принял бы признание за издёвку и ткнул кулаком в плечо — не сильно, но и не особо приятно. 

Никакого толку, так что лучше бы Харе держать язык за зубами.

Потому Хара наблюдал за ним молча и неотступно, смотрел, как просто Ямазаки относится к тому, что для многих других стало бы поводом посчитать себя не нормальным. Втянуть шею, опустить взгляд в пол, обмякнуть плечами и ссутулиться; Ямазаки держался ровно, у него была уверенная размашистая походка и внушительный разворот плеч. 

Хара честно только смотрел, соотносил факты и изучал. Он даже не думал о своих наблюдениях на летних каникулах, не скучал, не ждал возможности их продолжить.

И тогда Ямазаки вернулся с выгоревшими рыжими волосами, белозубой улыбкой, веснушками на носу и широких скулах. Вот веснушки-то Хару и добили — так он решил. И утешил себя тем, что за зиму они непременно поблекнут, обесцветятся и сойдут. И помешательство тоже сойдёт.

Что-то мелкое и злобное внутри подсказывало, что Хара только дурит самого себя. Веснушки сойдут, а воспоминания о них останутся. Новизна истопчется, тоже поблекнет, и тогда Харе точно захочется большего, а не душевного равновесия. 

Но Хара гнал от себя эти предательские мысли и смотрел на Ямазаки, надеясь отыскать в себе равнодушие. Его всё не находилось, а Ямазаки морщил веснушчатый нос и в общем-то вёл себя как обычно.

***  
Такого яркого Ямазаки невозможно не заметить — и Ханамия заметил, и позвал в баскетбольный клуб.

Не играй они в одной команде, Хара обязательно бы нарвался: проверить, прощупать, посмотреть, не тонка ли у Ямазаки кишка. Баскетбол помог ему рассмотреть Ямазаки без ощутимых потерь, увидеть больше, чем в повседневной жизни. 

Не то чтобы Хара не делал ничего, за что Ямазаки первое время его не выносил. Хара делал: ставил подножки, троллил, с издевательской улыбкой тянулся потрепать по рыжим волосам, а однажды подставил перед Ханамией. 

Ханамия — понял, а Ямазаки обиженно нахмурился и смолчал. А после школы прижал к стенке, желая решить всё кулаками — так, как он умел. Хара был шире в плечах, выше на восемь сантиметров, в целом крупнее, но Ямазаки это не смущало. А Хара вдруг подумал, что выйдет проигравшим, даже если это он расквасит Ямазаки нос. 

И тогда он сменил стратегию. Тогда Хара стал одним лишь наблюдателем и позволил всему идти своим чередом: Кирисаки Дайичи стать командой, а Ямазаки Хироши — другом. Так и случилось.

Так и было, пока не наступил сентябрь. Теперь Харе приходилось думать вовсе не о том, как проверить Ямазаки на прочность. Скорее, он испытывал на прочность себя всякий раз, когда на него смотрел.

Вот и сейчас Хара смотрел, как Ямазаки стаскивает с себя форменную футболку, светит голой спиной — слишком мало, но Хара успевает рассмотреть усыпанные рыжим лопатки и плечи. Снова успевает. 

Иногда Харе казалось, что это бесконечное множество веснушек обязательно должно что-то значить. Если их соединить в верном порядке, если провести видимые тонкие линии, обязательно отыщется сакральный смысл. Ведь в Ямазаки не было никакой хаотичности, он был простым и абсолютно цельным, а значит, и с веснушками всё понятно. 

— Не надевай футболку так быстро, — сказал бы Хара. — Дай посмотреть поближе.

Хара точно не смог бы просто смотреть, он бы провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника, ощупал лопатки, безуспешно принялся бы отыскивать знаки наощупь. И, отойдя от шока, Ямазаки обязательно бы его оттолкнул, а после сломал бы руку.

У Хары иллюзорно заболела правая кисть, но ему всё равно казалось, что оно того стоит. Подойти, потянуть Ямазаки за рыжие отросшие волосы, заставить его запрокинуть голову, увидеть, как дергается его кадык, накрыть его рот своим и целовать до первого укуса и удара в солнечное сплетение.

В раздевалке они остались только вдвоём, так что Хара мог откровенно пялиться — никто не увидит, а Ямазаки, судя по всему, был совсем к его взглядам невосприимчив. Иначе давным-давно потребовал бы перестать.

Хорошо, что не потребовал — вряд ли бы Харе удалось.

***  
Хара знал, что за ухом, в ямочке, у Ямазаки тоже бедная россыпь веснушек — увидел однажды и забыть не смог. Хара не раз представлял, как поцелует их, как коснётся губами тонкой горячей кожи, как проведёт по ней мокрым языком, пытаясь слизать оранжевые точки. 

От таких мыслей ему хотелось умереть на месте, потому что грубый и простой Ямазаки таких нежностей никогда не оценит. Или потому, что он сам превратился в это подобие адекватного человека, поехал крышей, сдвинулся на дурацких пигментных пятнах. А может, не только пятнах, или даже всё случившееся не из-за них, но Харе не нравилось думать, что шансов избежать этого гормонального взрыва не было изначально.

— Эй, у меня ведь ещё осталось желание? — сказал Ямазаки, вырвав Хару из ставшего привычным хаоса.

Был тёплый солнечный день, из тех, что каждый как последний перед началом зимы. На крыше школы не было никого, потому что Хара и Ямазаки, сговорившись, прогуливали английский, а в Кирисаки Дайичи такое было не принято.

Хара едва помнил, когда они сюда пришли, как решили не возвращаться в класс после обеденного перерыва. Какое-то время Ямазаки сидел, неотрывно глядя в небо, подставлял лицо солнцу, а Хара просто на него смотрел. 

А теперь Ямазаки смотрел на него, будто от ответа Хары что-то зависело.

— Осталось, я же сам дал тебе отсрочку, — долгие секунды спустя сказал Хара, сумев собраться с мыслями и вытолкнуть звуки из разом пересохшего горла.

— Тогда, — выдохнул Ямазаки. — Тогда…

Хара с трепетом и удивлением смотрел, как лицо Ямазаки заливает ярко-красным так сильно, что веснушки почти сливаются с кожей. Хуже или лучше не стало. Хара всё ещё ощущал себя больным, но теперь — тем несчастным, у которого перед смертью появилась призрачная надежда. И если надежда не оправдается, у него не останется ничего.

Ямазаки был взволнован, взвинчен до крайности и потому — смел. 

— …скажи, о чём ты сейчас думал. Честно.

Хара думал о Ямазаки. Уже не первый месяц он думал одно: 

— Хочу тебя себе целиком, Ямазаки.

И в очередной раз не стал говорить это вслух, но вовсе не из-за страха. Он потянулся к Ямазаки, чтобы наконец показать.


End file.
